


My Angel (Beelzebub x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: the reader dies and returns as an angel
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	My Angel (Beelzebub x GN!Reader)

He tried so, so hard not to compare you to her. He tried to forget about everything he knows now and just be with you, but it was so hard when everyone around him always brought it up. To him, it wasn’t a fact he felt like he should care about. You were your own person; your own being. You had angel’s blood inside of you, yes, but that meant nothing when you had a human heart of pure gold. He loved you, so much, and he was sure to tell you every single day that he had the honor of holding you in his arms. Being cheesy wasn’t always up his alley, but you were different. He feared the day you would leave him and that’s why he had to make sure to be present every day; so he could be with you every single day. 

But then you disappeared. Literally. He looked away for one second and you were gone. The whole Devildom was turned upside down in an attempt to find you again, screaming out your name in the process. For days the search went on, alerting all the brothers and even Lord Diavolo, but to no avail. Beel was… crushed. Heartbroken. Confused. He even went as far as to blame the Demon Lord himself, ending up in him being scolded by Lucifer immediately, but he didn’t care. He locked himself in the attic like Belphie did so often, finding comfort in his brother’s familiar scent; family. You are family too, and he hated not having you here. He felt lonely. 

For weeks he continued to search for you, until he thought he was going crazy. Flashes of bright light would appear in the corner of his eyes, confusing him, making him think someone was there, but no one ever was. Sudden rushes of warmth would caress over his skin, causing him to shiver instead at the unfamiliar touch, “what…?” He’d deem himself crazy, insane for the lack of sleep he’s been having thanks to your missing presence. Nothing was blamed on you, of course, it was just so much harder with you gone, especially since there was no explanation for it, “(Y/N)...” 

“Beel..” His head whipped around, staring out the attic window. The tiny space has somewhat become his comfort zone, something Belphie hated but never said anything against because he hated seeing his brother hurt more. “Beelzebub..” No.. it can’t be.. It was your voice, and his head whipped around right as you appeared in a flash of bright light. He shielded his eyes with his arms, having not seen this in so long, “(Y/N)?” You were gorgeous, standing in front of him. Ropes of white and gold, tangled with a bright blue, covered your body. Beautiful wings spring from your back and you even held up a halo. His eyes went wide, taken aback at what he saw, “what…” But happiness overtook his confusion and he ran to you, lifting you up in his arms and spinning you around. 

Happy tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he held you, just happy to have you back. Your laughter resonated in his ears as you held onto him, not wanting to let go either. “How…?” He sat you back down carefully, looking you over, “I… I don’t know. Simeon took me one day, saying it was getting too late… I was so confused.. He took me to the celestial realm and said that Lilith’s… her DNA was spiking up inside of me, and I needed to get out of the Devildom. That’s when this happened… Am I not beautiful?” You twirled around once, a wide grin spreading across your features, but it was not something he could return. 

A soft smile grazed his lips instead, more so at the relief that you were okay, rather than what he actually saw. You were beautiful, yes, stunning even, but it hurt to look at you. He doesn’t mind Simeon or Luke, or any angel that isn’t necessarily close to him, but you… you’re human. You’re not supposed to be this… supernatural being. You shouldn’t have to suffer like he does, by being alive for all eternity, “(Y/N)...” But he didn’t tell you that. He couldn’t. Not when he just got you back. 

So, for months he hid it. He hid his discomfort, his fear, and his hatred. Not toward you, of course, just toward what you are. He glared at Simeon, too, partially blaming it on him, but mostly, he blamed himself. Had it not been for him looking away, had he just kept you in his arms instead, this would not have happened, he’s convinced of it. His touches became less, his ears were barely listening to you, his facade was slowly breaking. He wouldn’t admit, though, too afraid of hurting you. 

But, really, he was hurting you more by the way he looked, or didn’t. 

You knew something didn’t sit right with him; you knew… you knew he didn’t like it, but Beelzebub was too good, too lovely to tell you that. Anyone else, yes, but not you. You smiled sadly at him, taking his hand in yours, stroking your thumb over his knuckles, “Beel..” He sighed, trying to keep his hand in yours, although eye contact would not be granted, “I.. I know… It makes you uncomfortable…” Sad eyes turned to yours, looking at you for the first time in months; genuinely looking at you. “I’m sorry..” he didn’t know what else to say. He loved you, so much. He didn’t want to let go, but it was so hard to keep looking at you. 

You shrugged softly, a sad smile still playing on your lips, “I don’t want you to hurt anymore… I’ll fall,... for you…” His eyes went wide in shock, his hand squeezing yours tightly, “(Y/N)... t-that’s… no you… can’t..” Of course, part of him.. A sick, sadistic part of him was overjoyed by the thought of you falling, but he didn’t want you to hurt, and it would. It would be agonizing, painful. It’ll feel like your flesh is pulled away from your bones, your soul eating away at your insides. You leaned over, kissing him softly, not giving him more than a though, “be there to catch me?”

He was.

He was there the day you decided to fall, flying up high into the Devildom sky to catch you before you could hit the ground. Strong arms wrapped around your broken frame, the beautiful, pure white, replaced by dark, charcoal black. He cried. Softly landing on his feet as he held you, waiting for you to wake. Feathers burnt off your wings as memories from the war came rushing back into his head. He screamed out, clutching you against his chest and sobbing until you woke, barely mustering a smile. 

Your hand reached up to cup his cheek, your gentle touch turning him weaker. “Thank you…for loving me… for letting me love you…” 


End file.
